Kayn
|-|Kayn= |-|Shadow Assassin Kayn= |-|Rhaast= |-|Odyssey Kayn= Summary |-|Original Lore=A peerless practitioner of lethal shadow magic, Shieda Kayn battles to achieve his true destiny—to one day lead the Order of the Shadow into a new era of Ionian supremacy. He audaciously wields the sentient darkin weapon Rhaast, undeterred by its creeping corruption of his body and mind. There are only two possible outcomes: either Kayn bends the weapon to his will... or the malevolent blade consumes him completely, paving the way for the destruction of all Runeterra. |-|Odyssey Lore=As an honored Ordinal of the Demaxian Empire, Kayn relentlessly hounds the crew of the Morning Star, hoping to recapture Sona and learn the secrets of the legendary Ora Gate. He bickers constantly with his sentient alien scythe, Rhaast, whose own motivations are far more dire than Kayn could ever realize... Presenting himself as the “voice” of the ubiquitous organic fuel known as ora, Rhaast is a bloodthirsty monstrosity sealed inside an ancient, alien scythe. Unlike Kayn, he does not particularly care about spectacle or showmanship—he mainly just likes to kill things. In this way, the two share an uneasy alliance, with Kayn wanting to harvest as much ora as possible, and Rhaast wanting to snuff out as much life from the universe as he can. Bound for untold eons in various planetary backwaters, Rhaast has had plenty of time to consider his own masters’ true plans for the universe, beyond all the indiscriminate murder, and he doesn't mind holding off on them for now... Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 6-B | 5-C | Low 1-C | Low 1-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in the art of Ninjutsu, Skilled with a wide variety of weapons, Shadow Manipulation, Duplication, Animated Shadow, Intangibility (Via Shadow Manipulation), Body Control (Via Shadow Manipulation), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Blade's Reach), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Shadow Step), Self-Healing, Possession, Telepathy (Rhaast can communicate telepathically with Kayn), Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Possession/Soul Manipulation (Able to constantly resist Rhaast's attempt to take control of his body and mind, even going so far as to completely overpower it at points) |-|Rhaast=All powers as base plus Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 are incapable of dying as their concept no longer exists, and as a result they will survive even after the universe ends, and 6), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void), and Conceptual Manipulation (All Darkin lack true concepts due to them being erased by the Aspect of Twilight) |-|Odyssey=All powers as base plus Life Manipulation/Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Both Kayn and Rhaast are able to manipulate Ora as well as drain the Ora of others.), Flight, Duplication (Able to split himself into five copies), Resurrection (Rhaast can resurrect Kayn), Enhanced Senses (Kayn's senses are enhanced to the point that he can sense a robot trying to ambush him while it was invisible and had silenced its movements. Rhaast is able to sense any living beings in the area around him.), Information Analysis (Has quantum level information analysis, as well as the ability to analyze distortion in reality and damage caused by higher spatial dimensions.), Rhaast grants him access to Telepathy (Able to affect hundreds to thousands of people with telepathy), Mind Manipulation (Able to mass mind manipulate people into attacking and killing each other even if they are allies), Time Manipulation (Even in his sealed state Rhaast was able to distort time to the extent that a conversation of only a few sentences lasted over an hour.) |-|Odyssey Shadow Assassin=All powers as Odyssey plus Energy Projection (Capable of firing powerful omnidirectional blasts), Summoning (Able to summon armies of dozens of aliens on par with the Odyssey Crew in power) |-|Dark Star Rhaast=All previous powers plus Telepathy (Able to affect hundreds to thousands of people with telepathy), Mind Manipulation (Able to mass mind manipulate people into attacking and killing each other even if they are allies), Time Manipulation (Even in his sealed state Rhaast was able to distort time to the extent that a conversation of only a few sentences lasted over an hour.), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Types 6 to 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Capable of bending, breaking, and bleeding space itself. Even in his sealed form he was capable of boring a massive crater in the planet Ionan with this power.), Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Existence Erasure (The black holes of Dark Stars are capable of erasing matter, time, and thought), Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to Zed, Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Small Country level (Comparable to Aatrox, Should Rhaast take control of Kayn it would lead to the destruction of all of Runeterra, though the specifics of how this would be done are unclear) | Moon level (Can damage Odyssey Malphite and Odyssey Ziggs) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Unlocked and absorbed all the power of Dark Star Rhaast) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Rhaast himself was personally forged by the Dark Star. Dark Stars are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to speedblitz multiple soldiers, Comparable to Zed) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Rhaast) | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh. Dark Stars view time not as a linear thing, but rather as an outmoded tool of measurement for living organisms that must be destroyed and are capable of moving in The Void) Lifting Strength Unknown, likely at least Peak human (Able to wield a large scythe effortlessly) | Class K (Should be no physically weaker than Poppy and comparable to Galio) | Unknown | At least Multi-Galactic (Comparable to Rhaast) | At least Multi-Galactic (Dark Stars are stated to be physically larger than the Milky Way, and that galaxies surround their heads) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Small Country Class | Moon Class | Low Complex Multiverse Class | Low Complex Multiverse Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Small Country level | Moon level | Low Complex Multiverse level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless | Superhuman | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with Rahaast, Dozens of meters with shadow manipulation | Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with shadow manipulation | Planetary, Galactic via Telepathy | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Rhaast (Darkin Scythe) Intelligence: High (Whereas it normally takes people several years of training to become proficient in a single weapon, Kayn became a master of every weapon used in martial arts in only a few years, and is so skilled in hand-to-hand combat that he can fight barehanded to the same if not a greater proficiency) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Darkin Scythe:' Kayn wields an ancient, sentient weapon, that battles with him for control. Each instance of damage and takedowns Kayn deals against champions causes them to drop orbs, red by melee champions and blue by ranged champions, that are automatically collected upon leaving combat. If Kayn is damaged by an enemy champion, he will instantly collect all dropped orbs opposite to the attacker's range type and fill the corresponding bar of his attacker's range type. If out of combat Kayn will either be overwhelmed by Rhaast or expel him to become the Shadow Assassin. **'Shadow Assassin:' Kayn deals a percent of damage dealt against enemy champions as bonus magic damage. **'Rhaast:' Rhaast heals for a percent of the physical damage that he deals with spells against enemy champions. *'Reaping Slash:' Kayn dashes forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies he passes through before flourishing his scythe, dealing the same damage again to surrounding enemies. **'Rhaast:' Both instances of Reaping Slash's damage are modified to deal damage based on the opponent's maximum health. The dash's speed scales with Kayn's total movement speed. *'Blade's Reach:' After a short delay in which he can't perform any other actions, Kayn performs an upwards sweep with his scythe, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line and slowing them. **'Shadow Assassin:' Blade's Reach's range is increased. Additionally, Kayn conjures a living shadow at the casting position to perform Blade's Reach in his stead, allowing Kayn to perform other actions. **'Rhaast:' Blade's Reach knocks up enemies. *'Shadow Step:' Kayn gains bonus movement speed, is ghosted and can ignore terrain collision. Immobilizing effects will interrupt Shadow Step. Kayn heals himself upon moving through terrain for the first time and, if he's not in combat with enemy champions, Shadow Step's duration is increased. While inside terrain, Kayn's vision pierces all obstructions although cannot see into brush. Entering combat with a champion after the effect is enhanced reduces the remaining duration to 1.5 seconds. The effect also cannot remain active out of terrain for longer than 1.5 seconds. **'Shadow Assassin:' Casting Shadow Step removes slows and makes Kayn immune to them for the duration. Additionally, entering terrain will increase the bonus movement speed. *'Umbral Trespass:' Kayn infests a marked enemy champion, revealing them and becoming untargetable for the duration. Reactivating Umbral Trespass ends it earlier. Upon reactivation or at the end of the duration, Kayn wrenches himself free from their body, dealing physical damage to the target. Whenever Kayn damages an enemy champion, he applies Umbral Trespass. **'Shadow Assassin:' Umbral Trespass gains bonus range. **'Rhaast:' Umbral Trespass is modified to deal a percent of the target's maximum health as physical damage, and heals Rhaast. Key: Base/Shadow Assassin | Rhaast | Odyssey Kayn | Cosmic Emperor Shadow Assassin | Dark Star Rhaast Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Murderers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scythe Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Devourers Category:Life Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1